


Distressing Confessions

by RainbowSheltie



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSheltie/pseuds/RainbowSheltie
Summary: Ulrich confesses to the person he likes (Yumi)… with a surprising outcome.





	Distressing Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> **BETA** : TheSupernova

Ulrich cornered Yumi in the dorm hallway. She was carrying what looked to be medical supplies—some blankets, hot pads, medicine, and an overstuffed bookbag.

“I um, I…” Ulrich took a deep breath and tried again. “I have something I want to say to you.”

Yumi looked down the hallway, and back at the supplies in her arms, but ultimately turned towards Ulrich and smiled.

“What is it?” Yumi asked.

After a few moments, Ulrich finally blurted out, “I like you!”

Luckily the hall was deserted, because his voice echoed through the building.

Yumi laughed sweetly, but not a second later her face turned serious.

“There’s something I haven’t told anyone,” she began.

Ulrich felt as if a rock dropped into the pit of his stomach. Yumi’s tone, he didn’t like it. He dropped his gaze onto the ground, restless.

“I was afraid to tell you before,” Yumi said, shifting her feet. She seemed to wait until Ulrich met her gaze. “There’s someone I’m already in love with and have been, for a while now. As in, we’ve kind of been dating… for a few weeks now.”

“Oh, I see,” Ulrich said. What else could he say to that?

“Actually, this stuff is for him,” Yumi admitted. “He’s really sick, so I’m bringing him some supplies.”

“Well then, I uh, won’t keep you,” Ulrich replied. “I was just on my way to Jeremie’s room to ask him a few questions about our science class.”

“Ah!” Yumi exclaimed, startled. She would have dropped all the medical supplies if Ulrich hadn’t caught them before they fell.

“Oh, um,” Yumi trailed off. “Thanks.”

After some sort of internal debate, she sighed. “Alright, follow me.”

Yumi didn’t waste any time. She entered the second door on the left. It was a door Ulrich knew well—it belonged to Jeremie Belpois.

Ulrich didn’t bother entering Jeremie’s room. He stood back, hearing the worry in her voice as she rushed to Jeremie’s side, as he lay in bed, looking extremely sick.

Yumi set her supplies on the bed and embraced Jeremie. Ulrich closed the door behind them; shutting out Yumi’s worried voice.

He decided to hang out with Odd instead. Maybe Ulrich could convince his friend to skip class with him. Normally he wouldn’t, but today, he didn’t much care.

On his way to Odd’s room, he inadvertently ran into William.

“Woah! Hey—” William said, as he fell on his ass.

Ulrich suddenly blinked, looking around until his eyes locked with William’s.

“Oh, sorry.” Ulrich said, reaching out a hand. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“Distracted, I take it?” William asked, standing up with Ulrich’s help.

Ulrich noticed William’s face was slightly flushed and had held onto his hand a moment longer than social norms dictated. Suddenly Ulrich’s depression over Yumi’s rejection didn’t seem so harsh.

He grabbed William’s hand.

“Change of plans,” Ulrich said.

“What?” William said, before being dragged down the halls towards the exit.

Ulrich turned back, placing a finger over his lips.

“Shh,” Ulrich said, and winked.

William blushed and obediently followed behind Ulrich.

Yeah, Ulrich knew the perfect way to forget about Yumi. He grinned to himself and held onto William’s wrist tighter.

Ulrich already lost one person today and he wasn’t about to lose another.


End file.
